


Clueless

by ogin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogin/pseuds/ogin
Summary: Virgil appears in the Main Sides' mindscape and meets everyone.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Who are you?”
> 
> "No one important."
> 
> “Oh, ok. So if you’re so ‘unimportant’, would you care to explain the crown and the flaming sword?"
> 
> Warnings: like one curse word
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!! @cam-the-fander

Virgil was sitting in his small, dimly lit room, scrolling through Tumblr, trying to avoid a panic attack when he had suddenly appeared somewhere that appeared like a kitchen.

He, as Anxiety, had always been one of the smaller Sides and had never been here before. The kitchen was connected to a dining room, Virgil noticed, and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. 

He felt out of place, but he got comfortable, waiting for someone to find him instead of intruding further. He crossed his arms and set them on the table. He saw that he had a different jacket on than he had on before. This one had a pattern, whereas the other one was a plain black cotton jacket.

While he waited, he looked around. The kitchen was decorated with many colors. The chairs, placemats, and cloth napkins all were three different colors. Light blue, bright red, and a dark blue, almost an indigo. 

Finally, Virgil heard footsteps. He looked up as the soft foot fall came to a halt. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, black, thick rimmed glasses, and a gray cardigan was wrapped around his shoulders. The stranger spoke, "Hello?" The greeting seemed to be more of a question.

Virgil stood up, "Anxiety. Nice to meet ya." He held out his hand for the other to shake. Internally, however, he was panicking. This person seemed friendly enough, but could Virgil really trust him?

The presumably older man took his hand and smiled. With a cheery disposition he said, "I'm Morality, but you can call me Patton!"

Virgil's eyes widened. Holy. Shit. This was Morality, a Main Side. He was in the Main Mindscape? How did he get here? Why was he here? Was he considered a Main Side now? Obviously he wasn't summoned by one of them, only Patton knew he was even here!

He quickly regained his composure as Patton spoke further. "Were you not expecting to be here?" His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "We reckoned you'd be here soon."

Virgil didn't have a chance to respond as another figure walked meaningfully into the room. This person had on a black polo shirt with a dark blue tie, and glasses like Patton's. "Greetings, Anxiety. We have been awaiting your arrival. I am Logic, or, informally, Logan." He shook Virgil's hand as he said this.

Logan seemed uneasy with Virgil there and Patton seemed to sense this. "Let me show you to your room, kiddo!" With this, they left Logan in the kitchen and walked into a hallway. Patton pointed to different doors as he spoke, "This room is yours, this one's mine, that one's Logan's, and that one is-" 

Patton was cut off by the aforementioned door opening. Someone pranced out dramatically and spoke with many hand gestures, "Did someone say Roman?" He spoke with grandure and an air of importance. 

Patton cleared his throat, "No, but I love your spirit!" Patton chuckled and clapped a hand on Roman's shoulder. He turned to Virgil yet spoke to Roman, "This is Anxiety."

"Who are you?" Virgil said.

Roman sighed slightly and, dramatically, looked to the side and then back at Virgil, "No one important." 

Virgil nodded his head incredulously, "Oh, ok. So if you’re so ‘unimportant’, would you care to explain the crown and the flaming sword?"

Roman blushed, looked down, and waved his hand back and forth, the crown and sword disappearing. He cleared his throat, "I just finished defeating the Dragon Witch in the Imagination once again. I am Creativity, after all." He spoke proudly.

Virgil nodded, "Okay, Princey." He then walked into his room without so much as a goodbye.


End file.
